Honey
by The Lady Avaritia
Summary: He smiled triumphantly in the Uchiha's silky hair. He knew, in his heart, He'd already won.


**Title:** Honey

**Rating: T**  
><strong>Spoilers: G<strong>eneral

**Characters**: Itachi, Deidara

**Summary: He smiled triumphantly in the Uchiha's silky hair. He knew, in his heart, He'd already won.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **disclaimed

**Author: **_Lady Avariti_

Itachi was gone again.

Hidan's pretty sure he saw the boy sweep out in the woods some two hours ago. Judging by Deidara's expression, he had a lot to do with it.

The beautiful blonde was sprawled on one of the chocolate brown leather coaches, his golden hair spilling over the arm of the coach like a waterfall of brilliant light. His angelic face was glowing with malicious glee, perfect sculpted lips curved into a half smile. His arm was extended above his head as if he was trying to touch the ceiling, and it smelled like nail polish. Hidan scowled. So Blondie was doing his nails while his pretty Goth Lolita boyfriend was out there, probably crying his pretty eyes out and literally beating himself up over whatever Deidara had convinced him was wrong.

'Hidan, un,' the bomber greeted, the small smile on his lips breaking into a grin so full of happiness, it sickened the immortal.

'Deidara,' he returned the greeting coldly, and regarded the blonde once more. Today he was wearing dark jeans so tight, they looked painted on his slender legs, and a loose long sleeved black shirt, which contrasted sharply with his pale complexion, and made the gold of his hair stand out more vividly. He could see the collarbone; covered in barely visible, healing bite marks and hickeys. He returned his gaze to the soft sapphire of Deidara's eyes. Oh, Jashin, the kid was fucking lovely.

Everyone in the base had some sort of infatuation with him, be it simply lust, love or an unhealthy obsession. Personally, Hidan wanted to tie the pretty boy up and hurt him, make him bleed, bruise the perfect creamy skin, maybe break a bone or two. Except right now, Deidara was Itachi's, and people who touched Itachi's possessions ended up Tsukuyomi-ed seven ways to Sunday.

'You're staring. Do you like what you see?' the blonde asked and licked his kissable lips.

'Fuck yeah, I do,' Hidan said, never one to speak lies on trivial matters. Deidara pushed himself upright without using his hands, and moved towards the immortal, swaying his narrow hips seductively, and heavy lidded eyes sending a sultry look his way. He was sizing him up and making it damn obvious, large blue eyes racking shamelessly over his half naked body

Deidara shook his head, and his left eye was covered once more. Being shorter than Hidan, he had to look up, and he did so, just when his body was pressed flush against the older man's.

'I love,' he said, licking his lips, 'A savage man covered in blood.'

To emphasize this point, he pressed his palms flat against Hidan's toned chest, and slid them down the pale blood soaked skin, the tongues of his mouths lapping eagerly the remnants of a heathen soul, while nimble fingers dug into half-closed wounds and opened them with vicious ease. Hidan threw his head back and moaned.

'Jashin!'

Deidara ground his hips against his, feeling the hardened member of the other man. He smirked as he pressed a small kiss to Hidan's collarbone, and then buried his head in the man's shoulder. Automatically, the stronger man wrapped his arms around the other's much smaller body. Deidara's thin shoulders shook, and he whimpered.

'It was so awful,' he whispered, 'when _that man_… hurt me… I don't think I can take it. I love him, but he is just… so selfish.'

Unconsciously Hidan had begun nuzzling the other's neck, and the sudden rumble of soft words startled him into looking up. In the doorway, mortified, stood Itachi, onyx eyes wide with horror at the sight of what undoubtedly must have seemed as his boyfriend seeking comfort and shelter in the arms of another man.

Deidara turned to face his lover as well, and a horrified look came upon his tear-streaked face.

'STAY AWAY FROM ME!' he screamed, and pressed himself closer to Hidan, his tight ass rubbing against the immortal's raging hard-on.

Itachi whimpered, a look of agony crossing his usually composed features, and he left the room in a sweep of his cloak.

Deidara looked up from his hands, and his eyes shone joyfully, a sadistic grin spreading his features. Hidan pushed away from the lovely creature, his momentarily lapse in judgment forgotten.

'What the fuck was that for, Deidara?'

'That? Oh, that was just for fun, Hidan, un.'

'What the fuck are you aiming for, seriously? Why'd you keep pulling this fucking shit on him all the fucking time? What for Jashin's sake do you want from that fucking boy?'

Deidara's smile, if possible became even bigger, his sky blue eye widening innocently.

'Want, un? I want to destroy him… utterly, and completely, un. Why ask?'

Hidan shook his head.

'You're fucking sick, seriously.'

'Was that the pot calling the kettle black?' But Hidan had already left the room before he could get swept into another one of Deidara's mind games.

The blonde, for his part, left, a small smile still etched on his face. He returned to the room he shared with Itachi, and stretched himself out on the king sized bed, positioning his way in the most inviting way possible, while still managing to look hurt, innocent and exhausted.

Itachi didn't fail to abide by expectations, and showed up nearly two hours later. Deidara had dozed off, but the sound of the opening door startled him into opening his eyes to look at the comer.

Itachi's silky hair was out of and spilled around his shoulders. His cloak was missing, probably dumped in the kitchen after the fifth cup of green tea. His eyes were red rimmed, the skin of his face blotchy and puffy.

'Deidara,' he rasped out brokenly, and immediately doubled over in a hacking cough. The blonde just curled himself tighter, putting a pillow between his body and the room, and widening his eyes at the sight. On the inside, he was dancing. Blood blossomed on pale lips as Itachi struggled for breath. Finally, he reached the bed, and all but collapsed on his knees in front of his lover.

'Forgive me,' he begged, 'forgive me, please, love, please…'

Tears fell out of beautiful dark eyes, and fell on the clean white sheets.

'I don't deserve you, I always fuck things up, but please, love, forgive me.'

Deidara reached tentatively to brush a strand of midnight hair away from the lovely face.

'You hurt me so bad when you did that, Itachi. You know I can't… am not ready to quite take the next step yet… You know I've been violated so badly. And I hoped that… I hoped that you'd understand why I don't want us to… At least not yet… And still, you did that. You touched me, and… I felt so betrayed.'

He even managed to summon up tears, and trembled his hand as he stroked tentatively Itachi's bowed spine. For almost a year now he'd been playing the Uchiha through his lust, denying him that one step to true closure. And Itachi… he was falling apart at the seams, breaking up under the guilt he felt for thinking such forbidden thoughts of his partner. It was kind of hilarious.

'Forgive me, love… You are so beautiful… Forgive me… I will never… I'm so sorry. I hurt you… I should not have pushed… Please… just love me still, please… just this once… forgive…'

Deidara wrapped his long arms around bony shoulders, and let Itachi rest his forehead against the juncture of his neck and shoulder, soaking his skin and neck in tears.

He smiled triumphantly in the Uchiha's silky hair. He knew, in his heart, He'd already won.

_a_


End file.
